


By your warmth

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Radioactive [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celegorm is a pest, M/M, Sibling Incest, What passes as fluff for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curufin is trying to work, and Celegorm is cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By your warmth

Curufin was busy sketching schematics at his desk, muttering under his breath as he pushed his drafting tools to the side.

“But to accommodate for temperature change we’d have to use an alloy that can handle expansion – well, at least in the piping itself…That won’t come cheap. I’ll have to write to Carnistir and see if he can get me a deal, though shipping won’t be easy…”

“What won’t be easy?”

Celegorm had come up behind him on his usual, unnervingly silent feet, but Curufin refused to startle.

“Shipping alloys from the Naugrim at this time of year. Back from the hunt early, then?”

“Yes. Easy to track with the new snow last night, but everything’s gone to ground. Nary a stoat to be seen, much less a stag, so I suspect the weather’s about to get worse. Why are you shipping alloys from the Stunted Folk?”

“It’s for my new project. I’m not convinced they’ll even have what I’m after, but with any luck – ” He did jump then, and curse, as Celegorm draped over him from behind and pressed an icily cold nose to the warm skin of his neck. “Bloody ainur, Tyelkormo, get off!”

“No,” said Celegorm, his voice muffled as his lips moved against Curufin’s skin. “You’re warm, and I’m cold.”

“It’s not my fault you’re cold, and I shouldn’t be punished for being warm,” Curufin growled, but he didn’t try and throw Celegorm off. His shoulders relaxed slightly as he bent back over his sketches and Celegorm clung to him and settled in.

“What are you working on?” Celegorm asked presently, resting his chin on Curufin’s shoulder and making his quill jog across the parchment.

“Damn it. Hold still, won’t you? And try to weigh less than 50 stone.”

Celegorm made an offended noise, but remained sprawled over his brother’s back. “What is that a sketch of?”

“Nargothrond – well, Nargothrond’s plumbing system, such as it is. I’m hoping to make some improvements.”

“Felagund will never go for it.”

“Oh, he might be persuaded…”

“True. You  _are_  highly persuasive.” Celegorm pressed his nose to Curufin’s neck once more, and this time nipped lightly at him.

Curufin tipped his head impatiently to the side, trying to escape his brother’s ministrations. “Stop nibbling me like a stoat and let me finish my work.”

“I told you, there weren’t even any stoats out today. They were all snug and cozy in their burrows.” Celegorm buried his whole face against Curufin’s neck now, and his hands started to wander under Curufin’s clothes. “I don’t blame them. Mmm, you’re very warm, aren’t you?”

“Your hands are an abomination,” snapped Curufin, as Celegorm’s chilly hands settled delightedly on his stomach. “How on Arda did they get so cold?”

“Lost m’gloves,” said Celegorm, still muffled.

“Idiot.”

“I know, I am a lost cause. Cursed, dispossessed, stoat-brained and without gloves. Take pity on me, brother!”

“No.”

“Curvoooo.” Celegorm whined and wrapped his jaws around the flesh where Curufin’s neck met his shoulder.

Curufin’s hand jumped and spilt his ink well, and he let out a blistering oath. “Go warm yourself by the fire, you frigid animal. You are distracting me from my work!”

“I know,” said Celegorm, and kissed him under the ear. “That being the point, you see. Much more fun to warm up this way.”

“FIRE. NOW.”

“ _Fine_.” Celegorm pulled away with a sigh, and dragged himself to the fireplace. “But for the record, I plan on stripping myself from my wet clothes and lying here naked amongst the furs while I warm myself. Won’t that distract you too?”

“Definitely not,” said Curufin, but his eyes flickered briefly in Celegorm’s direction. “Leave me alone and I’ll…deal with you later.”

Celegorm grinned and cast himself down on the hearth. “You should have let me stay over there, Curvo. I can be  _far_  more distracting now you’ve given me incentive…”


End file.
